codexeafandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary
This Bestiary provides a brief overview of various creatures in Éa. Main Races Duralian Living in the Underland, Duralians are steadfast in their devotion to accumulating wealth and finer ales, and are a main supplier of weapons and armor for the hume armies. Graalish Knights and paladins from the Holy Kingdom of Graal. Heartlander Native to the heartlands of Vale, they are a hardy, adaptable people with the ability to succeed in any profession or discipline they choose. Highlander Highlanders are a sturdy race, hardened by the harsh landscape and cold winters of the north. These clansfolk defend against the fiends that threaten everyone. Ordhalian Ordhalians are a tall, fair race of humes with a strong affinity for the magical arts. Istani Many men and women from the desert tribes have found their calling as skilled scouts, assasins, and as quick fighters. Sidonian Mystical fighters from the archipelago. Silvani Stewards of nature and guardians of the forests, the Silvani are excellent hunters and gatherers. They have a dangerous abiity to transfer their spirits into animals. Valyan The Imperials from the Grand Valyan Empire. Non-playable Races/Species Elemental Many elementals are bound or summoned out of natural elements and employed against their master's foes, including the djinn and the nymphs. Dragon Dragons are fearsome reptiles. Harpy The Garuda are winged predators. Jotun Cyclops and triclops, as well as stone giants and moss giants, are some of the most well-known examples of Jotun. Lycan Lycans are theriantropes that are divided into several clans: * Werehyena * Werejackal * Werefox * Werewolf Merloc The Merloc coexist with the nereids, and oppose the naga and sahagin. Rarely, they will surface to trade with humes. Naga The Naga have serpentine tails and humanoid torsos, with four or six arms. They are territorial creatures that like to make their nests in bodies of water. Oculi Oculi are creatures that are mainly spherical or have a strong resemblance to an eye. Oni The Oni are a result of Cestran bio-engineering with demonic ancestry. Sahagin The Sahagin have an amphibious form. They tend to be primitive and prey on unguarded ships and fishing boats. Wildlife Amorph Amorphic creatures are mutable in form, without a defined shape of their own. Certain amorphs will mimic another object's shape. Arachnid Arachnids include spiders and scorpions. Avian Avian creatures are seen across the skies of Éa, which include many types of birds of prey. Bat Bats are a common sight in hillside regions, cliffs and caverns, especially in the Underland. Bear Bears are largely solitary mammals revered by Highlanders. Include arctodus and plated behemoths. Beast The world is full of many beasts, many hard to describe. Behemoth Behemoths are calm animals from Asgar which are often domesticated and herded by the Highlanders. Often used as beasts of burden in cold climes. Canine Canines are pack beasts that include wolves and coyotes. Crustacean Crabs and thundershrimp are frequently found near the coast, and are easy to hunt. Drake Ferocious reptiles often found near bases of water, drakes are all tied to certain elements. Includes salamanders and basilisks. Ent Ents are large, sentient mobile trees that appear to be forest guardians. Usually peaceful until attacked. Feline The feline creature family includes big hunting cats such as jaguars, snow leopards and stalkers. Fish Many aquatic species of fish are harmless to the occasional swimmer, but there are numerous hostile and dangerous kinds. Fungus Fungi include various forms of fungus, mold, and lichen. Insect Large hostile bugs that use large animals, and people, as prey. Includes wasps, mosquitoes, fireflies. Leviathan Large, ancient, sea creatures said to date back to before the Age of Man. Moa Large, flightless birds common throughout Éa. They can be found in the wild or domesticated by humes. Includes flamingoes. Plant A plant creature is a botanical being that can perceive and affect the world in some way. Ordinary plants are considered objects rather than creatures. Porcine Territorial animals found across Éa. These robust beasts will defend their grounds against anyone. Wind Rider Bizarre, silent, floating creatures that attack with tentacles, wind riders resemble jellyfish that ride on wind currents. Wyrm Wyrms are massive, subterranean burrowing creatures which, when disturbed or hunting, surge to the surface to swallow their prey whole. Wyvern Wyverns are the distant, winged cousins to drakes. These flying reptiles prefer to inhabit the dense jungle canopy and mountain cliffs. Construct Construct A construct is an animated object or artificially crafted automaton. Immune to many effects such as poison, fatigue, exhaustion, and disease. Golem Golems are machine-like magitech constructs created for any task, from various civil chores to specialized combat roles. Homunculus A Homunculus is a diminutive humanoid creature that serves its master much like a golem. Its size makes it suitable for more dextrous tasks. Mech A mech is a mechanical creature running on steam power. Undead Revenant Revenant are immune to numerous magical effects, including mind-affecting effects and abilities that affect a creature's physical constitution. Skeleton Skeleton are immune to numerous magical effects, including mind-affecting effects and abilities that affect a creature's physical constitution. Wraith Wraith are immune to numerous magical effects, including mind-affecting effects and abilities that affect a creature's physical constitution. Myr The Myr refer to the intelligent creatures and wildlife of the deep waters. Myrloc They coexist with the nereids, and oppose the naga and sahagin. List by creature classification * Amorph * Beast * Construct * Elemental * Humanoid * Myr * Outsider * Plant * Saurian * Undead * Vermin